


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by future_fangirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucy and Jiya get some R and R, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wyatt is a fluffy puppy who wants to make his girlfriend happy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl/pseuds/future_fangirl
Summary: They had an unconventional beginning. They were a couple before they'd been on a single date. But being normal for two former time travelers wasn't so easy. It was a series of firsts. First birthday, first Valentine's day and the first time they realized their lives were about to change forever.





	1. Chapter 1 Lucy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you  
> Let me hear you whisper that you love me too  
> Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true  
> Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you  
> Beth Slator Whitson

“Happy Birthday to me.” Lucy Preston twirled around and showed every detail of the very tight and slinky red dress to Jiya. “It’s a big splurge but I haven’t had a nice dress in years and no, stealing a dress and wearing it time traveling doesn’t count.”  
“You look really good in it. Like seriously ‘kill your boyfriend now’ hot.” Jiya grinned. “I know what you mean. I’m not really a fancy dress person but after being stuck in that place for months and Chinatown I just want some modern clothes.”  
“I feel a little nervous about tonight. I mean I had a panic attack in the Thai restaurant last week. It’s a fancy restaurant. What if I do something crazy?” Lucy had walked into the bathroom to remove the dress and carefully put it on the hanger before throwing on her sweats and sitting down on the bed.  
“You will not do anything crazy. And if you have a panic attack, so what? You’ll be fine. Even if you have to go home, then it’s ok.” Jiya reached over and put her hand on her arm.   
“But he’s been planning this and made reservations with this fancy place and…” Lucy sighed and tried calming her heart rate down with a few deep breaths.   
“You know as well as I do that he’ll be fine if you have to leave early or cancel. He just wants you to be happy. You’re the birthday girl.”   
“I know. I just hate this. How just going to a restaurant has become a big deal.” Lucy was happy with her new life. But the scars of the past were still there. And she was still adjusting to effects of reintegration into the real world.  
“Come on, we have a spa day to go to.” Jiya grinned. “My gift to you.”  
Lucy thanked the stars for Jiya Marri. This spa day was exactly what she needed. A massage and facial that left her feeling raw but relaxed and a manicure and pedicure with matching red polish.   
“Starting your own company is terrifying. I’m afraid we’re going to lose it all. But Rufus, he’s absolutely a natural at it. I wake up every day terrified we’re going to fail. Then I remember he’s alive and I just thank God.” Jiya sighed and wiggled her lime green painted toes.   
“I know you guys can do it. I mean you are both geniuses.” Lucy smiled. “You redid the Lifeboat and Rufus being alive is the reason Rittenhouse has been defeated.”  
“Well, when we’re bankrupt and universally reviled I’ll be sure to come to you for support,” Jiya replied drily. Lucy laughed. It was wonderful having her friend back.  
It was almost five when she got home, and she ran to her room to put on the red dress. A touch of makeup and a pair of heels later and she was ready to go. Breathing deeply she sat down on the edge of the bed. This felt a little like Hollywoodland. A fancy dress, bright red lipstick and a date that would undoubtedly end with this dress lying on the floor. She hadn’t known it would end up like that. In fact, it had shocked her. But now she knew exactly what she was getting into. Reminding herself that it wouldn’t end as badly as the other time she grabbed her purse and made it into the living room.   
They were moving out of Wyatt’s old apartment soon. But Lucy was working on selling her mother’s house and they wanted something a little nicer than the extremely spartan and small place he called home. It was comfortable and good enough for their needs. And it was absolute heaven compared to the bunker of doom.   
“You had a good time with Jiya?” Lucy had been so lost in thought she hadn’t even heard the door at the other end of the room open.  
Wyatt was still dressed in the stuffy shirt and tie he wore every Thursday. Thursday was meeting day and therefore he had to dress more formally. Agent Christopher was a stickler for dressing appropriately. Even when she spent ninety percent of her time in the bunker she’d been dressed like it was just another day in the office.   
“Wonderful. It’s been so long since I’ve done something like that.” Lucy stood up and began to adjust her dress. It was funny, really, but he’d never seen her in anything like this. He’d seen her in all kinds of historical costumes and certainly without anything at all. But never in modern evening wear. “You like my dress?”  
She flushed and grinned proudly at the awestruck look on his face. “A little too much.” He muttered hoarsely.  
She stepped forward and smiled at him, “Good.” Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned in for a kiss, “Aren’t you going to give the birthday girl a kiss?”  
He complied eagerly, the warmth of his kiss settling into her bones. “As long as you promise to let me help you take it off.”  
“Hmm... I thought I was the one with the birthday.” Lucy pretended to be offended.  
“Well, it would save you the work.”   
“That’s true.” Lucy reached up and carefully removed the evidence of her red lipstick from his lips. She liked red lipstick sometimes. It made her feel sexy. It was one of the few aspects of the older fashions she actually used frequently.  
The restaurant he’d picked was one of the super trendy tapas bar places he’d seen on Yelp. “I thought vintage but then I thought, we’ve spent too much time stuck in the past.”  
Lucy laughed. She loved vintage but even she was getting sick of anything old enough for her to be able to travel back to. “I’m sure it’s great.”  
The restaurant was crowded and loud but as she sat down she smiled. It was nice being able to go on a normal date with him. One that didn’t involve time travel or underground bunkers or formerly dead wives. It was a little overwhelming for her though. So many people. She noticed his eyes shifting through the crowd, noting entrances and exits and possible danger spots. What a pair they made.   
“You look pretty nice yourself. You might hate the shirt but I like it.” Lucy sipped her wine forcing some calmness into her tense body.  
“It’s not me.” He grinned. “I’m not a stuffed shirt.”   
“No, but you are a smart, well-educated person.” Lucy hated when he acted like he was some stupid, ignorant person.   
“I’m not.” His self deprecating shrug made her lean forward.  
“I know better. I know you know four languages. I know you can deliver a baby in a war zone. I know you can keep me and the team alive. And I know you know more than anyone short of a historian should know about the Korean war.” Lucy reached out and grabbed his hand. “So I can understand not liking the shirt, but not because you aren't smart enough for the job.”  
“I feel like I don’t belong. Most of the people on the team are data analysts. Actually not so different from you. They all have these degrees from big schools. It’s a different type of job. A lot more planning and big picture stuff. I’m not just a soldier anymore.”   
“Want to tell you a secret? When I got into UCLA I was convinced that there was some mistake. That I didn’t belong there. Once they found out I’d be kicked out. When I first went to Stanford I spent the first year sure every single student was thinking ‘What the hell is this woman doing here’. It’s normal to feel this way when you start something. But Wyatt, you belong in that job. If you are enjoying it, if you have a passion for it, that’s where you belong.” Lucy knew she might be giving some variation of the same lecture she gave her students. But it was important he knew.  
“I do enjoy it. I never thought I’d enjoy a mostly desk job. But I do. I mean, I guess at this age I’m not craving adventure quite so much.”  
Lucy laughed as she took another forkful of the fancy seafood risotto thing. She had grown up going to fancy restaurants with exotic ingredients but truth be told she’d have preferred if they’d gone to their favorite Mexican restaurant where nothing cost more than twenty dollars. But the effort and care Wyatt had put into planning it was worth it. “We’re getting old, I guess.”  
“No, not old.” Wyatt smiled, “Everyone is probably wondering how much money I have to get such a hot young thing to go out with me.”  
Lucy giggled. It was ridiculous. “Hmmm… I must be the very wealthy older lady who has to pay a lot of money to get someone to go out with her.”  
It was his turn to laugh. “Ok, neither of us are old.”  
“In all honesty, after everything you’ve been through, it makes sense,” Lucy remembered the poisonous way Jessica had treated him. It made sense that he’d find the slightly less intense life he now lived refreshing.  
“It’s more than that. I just want to settle down. I don’t need to be constantly moving anymore.” She saw him smile at her. They had discussed children a little bit. Both of them desperately wanted kids. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted children until she’d nearly died in the 18th century. Then seeing Wyatt hold the baby in Korea had cemented the idea that any children she had would be his. She knew he wanted children just as much as she did. The way his face and eyes lit up made her own enthusiasm grow. It was still really soon to even plan for that but Lucy wasn’t getting any younger. They’d decided to start actively trying on their six-month anniversary.   
The noise in the crowded room faded away as they talked about Lucy’s continued research to begin teaching again and Rufus and Jiya’s new company plans. When the plates were cleared away and they were sipping coffee (well, tea for her) Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in pink.   
“Happy Birthday, Lucy.” His smile was so broad she found herself a trifle distracted.   
“Oh my god.” The pink wrapping was peeled away and the box opened. Lying inside was a small locket. “Is this my locket?”  
“It’s not the same one. But I had a jeweler make a copy based on a picture.” Wyatt grinned. “I had Jiya use her computer to zoom and give me a really detailed picture. Then I took it to a jeweler and had them make it.”  
Tears started to Lucy’s eyes. She could only imagine how much time and money had gone into this gift. “Thank you, it’s so beautiful.”  
“I know it’s my fault you lost in the first place. So the least I can do is give you this.”   
Lucy felt all kinds of emotions as she fiddled with the clasp to put it on. She loved him so much. Wyatt Logan was a good man. He was loyal and tender and underneath all the bravado a total softie. She knew that side of him. Knew that he could be so gentle and kind and loving.   
“Need some help?” She smiled and nodded. It took just a few seconds for him to have it clasped.   
The second they’d left the restaurant and gotten into the car Lucy all but attacked him with a searing kiss. All this emotion was stuck in her chest. “I...love...you.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss, first to his mouth, then to his jaw and finally to his neck.   
“We’ll have been together a month today,” Lucy whispered. She was the one that cared about dates and specific times. It was part of her historian mindset.   
“I know.” He smiled that full, bright smile she’d come to love so much. She hadn’t realized he was capable of looking so happy. “Happy one-month anniversary, Lucy.”  
“Although since we got together in Korea in 1950, we have technically been together for sixty-eight years.” Lucy leaned her head against his shoulder inhaling the slightly spicy scent of whatever cologne he only wore on Thursday.   
“Hmm...well in that case technically we could date it back to 1941 so that would be seventy-seven, almost seventy-eight years.” She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable leaning over the console of the car but she didn’t care.  
“We sound old when you put it like that. I mean anyone listening would think we were vampires.” Lucy couldn’t suppress the little giggle that appeared out of nowhere.  
“You may have had a little too much to drink.” He looked concerned.   
“I’m fine.” Lucy wasn’t drunk. Maybe on something like happiness but not drunk. The last month had flown past like a dream. The first week had been more like a honeymoon than a vacation. With everyone else busy with family they’d been left to their own devices and they’d made the most of those hours. They’d spent most of their time in bed taking advantage of the privacy and lack of a set schedule to enjoy each other, thoroughly. Even after he’d gone to his new job and she’d begun the job search and research period they still were joined at the hip. They might have only been together one month but it felt as if they’d been together forever. At the same time it felt so unbelievable she was sure it would all disappear.  
“Because I have plans for you and you have to be sober.” The wink he sent her made her stomach give a lilting lurch.   
“Well, then, get to it.” She murmured.  
“Bossy, aren't you?” The teasing tone reminded her he was poking fun at her attempt at control.   
“It’s my birthday. I have a right to be bossy.” She defended herself.   
The apartment was dark when they got home but she glanced into the bedroom to find it lit with candles. Surprised she ran inside. Wyatt would never leave candles unattended. Mouth opening she realized they were battery operated. “Do you like them? I thought you could keep them and they wouldn’t cause the mess or danger.”  
“I do.” She smiled at him. It was funny how safety conscious he was when it came to things like candles and knives. He obviously knew her clumsy self wasn’t safe around a fire or sharp objects. “But I like something else better.”  
She flung herself at him in one of her signature hugs. The whole evening was so perfect. Hands slowly moving along his chest she felt the corners of her lips turn up in a smirk. “I really like this suit.”  
“I thought you preferred the rugged look.” Wyatt pulled her even closer and smiled down at her.   
“I like it. But…. I don’t like the beard.” Lucy ran her fingers along his jaw.   
“ Neither do I.” His smile slipped away. “But I have you to prevent me from ever making that mistake.”  
Lucy felt his lips nuzzle her neck in gentle, featherlight kisses. She sighed happily. For those first few days after they’d reconciled, they’d been possessed by the desire to make up for all the painful moments. It had led to mind-blowing nights but there always was a touch of desperation there. As if any moment they’d be ripped apart. Slowly she’d come to see he might be in her life forever and felt herself relax.   
“ I really like the dress.” She felt his hands caress her nearly bare back. “ you always look gorgeous but somehow not being dressed in some costume…. that looks better.”  
She understood. She was sick of costumes and artificially created situations. Lucy leaned forward pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. All talk of costumes or fashion or anything else slipped her mind. A giddy giggle escaped her as she found herself flat on her back on the bed. Somehow he must have distracted her long enough to move her the last few feet.   
Lucy gave an annoyed snort at his having broken off the kiss. “Someone is getting impatient.” He teased, the trademark smirk on full display.   
Lucy rolled her eyes. “It’s my birthday.”  
“That’s true. I seem to have promised to help you with that dress.” She pretended to frown at the cheeky way he grinned as his fingers reached for the tiny zipper on the side. Lucy slid back a few inches allowing the dress to trail up her thighs and leaned forward until she was practically perched on his chest giving him a good view down the front of said dress.  
“You did. At least I won’t have you destroy any more bras.” She smiled serenely at his tightly clenched jaw and wide eyes. “I’m not wearing one.”

 

A few hours later Lucy was awoken by a sudden rustling beside her. She was deliciously relaxed and comfortable and she groaned and sat up. The other side of the bed was empty. Her companion had hastily put his boxers back on and was standing there looking just as disoriented as she.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked. A flash of alarm fluttered through her. She was all too used to possible danger points.   
“I forgot your cake.” Wyatt grinned bashfully. “I had it all planned out. But someone distracted me.”  
“Oh.” Lucy hadn’t thought about cake. She’d assumed that pudding thing they’d eaten at the restaurant counted.   
“Yeah, I actually...just let me show you.” Lucy started to get up.  
“No, you can just wait here. It might take me a minute though.”   
Lucy grinned. “Cake in bed. I can get behind that.”  
Her mother never let her eat anything in bed. As an adult, she’d tried breaking herself of that rule but her mother’s voice always lingered, making her feel absurdly guilty. Now she pushed that voice aside and tried to just accept the whole thing.  
“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dear Lucy. Happy Birthday to you.” Lucy opened her mouth as he appeared in the doorway with a cake with many candles in it. Wyatt was also singing. It was true. His voice was pretty bad but it didn’t matter. He was singing to her.   
“Oh my god, it's beautiful.” Lucy blinked because the cake was so her. Understated and classy with a lace pattern on the shiny chocolate surface.   
“I hope you like it. It seemed like you.” Wyatt reached one hand to push her hair out of the way before she accidentally set herself on fire while blowing out the candles. She took a second to think of a wish. Finally, she came upon it. More love and laughter.   
“I love it.” Lucy blew out the candles and smiled up at him.  
“I’ll cut you a slice and then you can tell me how it tastes.”  
The cake was chocolate overload and probably not great for the middle of the night. Lucy shrugged and took a bite. She’d deal with the heartburn later. “This is really good.”  
He had his own slice but he seemed more intent on watching her eat than eating himself. Lucy grinned and pushed her fork in his direction. He obediently opened his mouth and swallowed. This was the kind of pointlessly romantic thing old her would have scoffed at. Old Lucy would have been shocked at the way she was completely head over heels in love.   
The cake finished she sighed happily. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had. My mom was very into making things perfect. And sometimes I want a cake at three in the morning.”  
He set the plates aside on the bedside table and pulled her close. “I hope next birthday is even better.”  
It was. Next birthday it wasn’t just them. Two screaming infants had joined their ranks. Instead of a fancy romantic dinner, they were eating takeout at the kitchen table while timing diaper changings and feedings. They fell asleep on the couch at nine. And they ended up eating the cake the next day. But Lucy wouldn’t have had it any other. This messy, beautiful ordinary life was hers. Theirs.


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day has come but not everything has gone according to plan. Lucy has news that will change their lives forever.

“Lucy,” Lucy lifted her head up from the bathroom floor and sighed.  
“I’m here.” She called out. She’d been home all day with a “stomach bug”. She’d had it all week and only just that morning had found out it wasn’t a stomach bug. It was a lot more impactful. Right now, she felt sick and disgusted and just a little angry. Not at anyone in particular. Just at the situation that made her stomach feel like it was escaping outside of her body.  
“You feeling better?” Wyatt started to ask and then took one look at her. “Obviously you aren’t.”  
Lucy felt actual tears come to her eyes, “I can’t keep anything down. Not even water.”  
“Isn’t there some medicine you can take? Didn’t the doctor give you something?”  
“He did. But I didn’t have the energy to drive or get an Uber.” Lucy hadn’t wanted to bother anyone else. Jiya and Rufus were out of town trying to get investors for their new enterprise and everyone else was working. Except for her. She was still trying to catch up on “new” history.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” He was mad and she sighed. She wasn’t up to that.  
“I didn’t want to bother you.” She muttered.  
“I’ll go now. You called in the prescription?” Kneeling down beside her he gathered her close. For the first time since she’d gotten this “bug”, she let him near her. What she had was definitely not contagious.  
“Yeah,” Lucy swallowed hard. Her stomach still roiled and felt disgusting but she was starting to feel a little less nauseated.  
“Did the doctor tell you what’s wrong?” Wyatt reached over and took a washcloth and filled it from the sink. She took the offered washcloth and wiped her face. The cool water felt refreshing.  
“Yeah, he said it wasn’t dangerous. As long as I take the medicine and drink enough water.” Lucy didn’t add all the other stuff he’d said. She planned to tell Wyatt soon enough. But not quite yet.  
“Well, that’s good. I just hate seeing you look like this.” She smiled against his shoulder. His tendency to hover like a mother hen had begun practically the second she’d started feeling ill. She’d immediately assumed it was a winter bug. The nausea and throwing up felt just like one. Her periods had always been irregular so it wasn’t until said bug lingered over a week that she started to wonder.  
“I’ll be fine. Just get me the medicine and I’ll be fine.” Lucy smiled. Her news was overwhelming and she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But all she knew was that she wasn’t going to tell him on the bathroom floor while feeling like death.  
“I’ll go right now.” He started to get up and then said. “But first, let’s get you in bed.”  
Lucy let him lift her up and carry her to their room. She was capable of walking but she’d started getting a little dizzy. It wasn’t just herself she had to worry about. Passing out could be dangerous.  
“Here, why don’t you try some water?” Wyatt handed her the bottle of water.  
Lucy chugged a half a glass. Her stomach seemed ok so she accepted a saltine cracker and chewed on it thoughtfully. She wasn’t sure she could stand nine months of this. The doctor claimed it would get better as she went along and the medicine would help but she wasn’t sure if she believed him.  
“I’ll be back soon.” Leaning forward Wyatt kissed her forehead.  
“Thanks.” Lucy leaned back against the pillows.  
After he’d left she opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the wrapped package she’d managed to put together in the middle of an illness. Laying it down she looked it over. The packaging itself didn’t matter. She knew that what was inside mattered the most.  
Doubt filled her as she wondered how he’d react. What if it brought up too many memories of Jessica? It was less than two months since Jessica had been out of the bunker. Less than two months since he’d found out Jessica was lying about the baby. Less than two months since they’d gotten together.  
She knew she was absolutely certain she wanted this baby. Even though she felt sick and disgruntled and cranky she would never give her baby up. The day she’d thought she was dying in the 18th century she had realized how much she wanted children. And then in a lonely roadside area in North Korea, she’d realized how much she wanted a child with him. Seeing him go all soft and tender on a tiny little strangers baby made her heart melt.  
But what if he didn't. What if she was just like Jessica? What if? Her doubts made her feel sicker. They’d talked about kids but not right away. 

“I’ve got it.” Wyatt came through the door. Lucy had dozed off and she shook herself awake.  
“Thanks.” Lucy sat up and took the package from his hands. Reading the instructions she let the tablet dissolve under her tongue.  
“The pharmacist says the stuff works fast so I got you some soup.” She sniffed the air. The smell of noodle soup didn’t make her want to throw up again.  
“I think I can eat it.” Lucy smiled.  
“I’ll just put it in a bowl and nuke it a bit.” Wyatt glanced over at the wrapped package. “How did you get that wrapped? You should be resting.”  
“I did it earlier.” Lucy sat up thankful the room had stopped spinning. “I feel like getting up for a bit.”  
“Wow, that stuff does work fast.”  
Lucy sat down at the table, she insisted she actually sit down there, and clutched her package on her lap. Laying it on the table she took a sip of steaming soup. “This is good.”  
“It’s just grocery store chicken noodle. I tried going somewhere else but they were all packed because it’s Valentines Day.” Lucy was eternally grateful she’d taken the medicine because the sight of the deli sandwich and macaroni salad he’d served himself was enough to turn her stomach.  
“I got you a gift.” Lucy glanced at the package.  
“You shouldn’t have. I have something for you. Not that you’ll want to use it right now. But once you’re better. I actually forgot it was Valentines Day. You’ve been so sick.”  
“I always hated Valentines Day. It’s a nauseatingly sappy holiday. And makes single people feel like crap. And is a commercialized joke.” Lucy laughed. “The first year I’d actually feel like celebrating is the year I get sick.”  
“I never liked it much either. But…” Wyatt began. Lucy knew exactly what he’d say. Jessica used to love it. Lucy no longer felt jealous over Jessica. But it still felt painful knowing exactly how much Jessica had hurt them.  
“Most people do. I’m just not one of them.” Lucy glanced down at her bowl, shocked she’d nearly finished it. “Although I do enjoy chocolate. And fancy heart-shaped cookies.”  
“Speaking of heart-shaped cookies,” Wyatt opened the box. “I got some for you. I don’t know if you can eat one but I thought you might like to look at them.”  
Lucy shook her head fondly. He was adorably sweet about things like this. “I better not. The last thing I want is anything more to come back up.”  
She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She selected It Happened One Night from the list and let it start. “I see you’re watching your favorite movie.”  
Lucy sat up and smiled as he sank down beside her. She curled up next to him. “Not right now. Time for presents.”  
“Let me give yours first.” She smiled as he plopped the card in her lap. The card was the usual sentimental nonsense of greeting cards.  
Dear Lucy, I know the card is kind of sappy but it was the best I could do. You saved my life, you know. And I don’t think most cards will say “I’ve loved you for hundreds of years across time.” Even though for us it is true. All I want you to know is that I love you. But if you ever tell anyone that I wrote that….  
Lucy smiled, “That’s so sweet.” She gave him a soft kiss and then opened the second envelope inside. “Oh my god.”  
Inside was a printed out ticket and information about a history retreat in the mountains. “I thought you might feel like getting your feet wet here at this retreat. And well, getting some R and R would be a plus.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be so excited going.” Lucy hoped she could go. If the baby decided to keep making her sick she wouldn’t be able to go.  
“Open yours,” Lucy said impatiently. Her nerves were getting the best of her.  
The wrapping fell away and he opened the box. The small stick with the significant lines was lying inside. “Oh my god.”  
Lucy wasn’t sure what his reaction was as the seconds passed and he sat there staring at the stick. Her nerves grew and she was about to try to explain when she was abruptly lifted up and spun around. “Oh my god, Lucy. You’re pregnant. We’re going to be parents.”  
He was laughing and smiling so brightly she had no doubts, not anymore, that Wyatt Logan was absolutely thrilled with her news. “You’re happy.” She said but it wasn’t a question.  
“Oh Lucy,” She felt him set her down again, much to her relief because the motion made her stomach feel worse. “I can’t believe it. That’s the best gift anyone has ever given me.”  
“I was worried that…” Lucy swallowed. “After what happened before…”  
“Did you think I thought you were lying?” She looked into his eyes, saw the hurt flash in them.  
“It’s just been such a short amount of time, and it was such a painful thing, and I just thought it might remind you of what happened.” Lucy stumbled over her words.  
“It’s different now.” The smile appeared again. “I have no doubts about the kind of mother you’ll be. I have no doubts that I love you. And I know that you aren’t lying.” His hand caressed her cheek. “I’m just sad you feel this doubt.”  
“I don’t have any doubts about the kind of father you’ll be.” Lucy saw the guilt and shame start to grow on his face. She had to nip it in the bud or it would spoil their evening. Even their lives. “I know the kind of man you are. And I know how much you love this little one, even now. I know how good and kind and tender you are with me and how you’ll be the same with them.”  
“It’s amazing. I’m scared and excited and nervous.” His face changed again, the smile appearing like an irrepressible sprite.  
“ I know.” Lucy laughed happily. “I’m scared and happy. And a little sick.”  
He looked so worried and alarmed over her feeling sick that she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll be ok. The doctor says I’m healthy. I have vitamins and medicine and am supposed to eat healthy, not that I can eat much, and I will be fine.”  
“ I just can’t believe it.” She smiled a little as his arms settled around her waist, drawing her closer, “I thought we were careful.”  
“Well, you know we haven’t been as careful as we should be.” Lucy relaxed a little as his hand drew lazy circles on her back. “But maybe this was fate. Maybe we were supposed to have this happen?”  
“I think so.” She gave a little squeak as she found herself sitting on the sofa again, “Come on. You need to rest.”  
“Wyatt, so help me, I will murder you if you hover like a mother hen.” Lucy glared at him. “I am capable of taking care of myself. I’m not an invalid. I’m strong and healthy and capable of making my own decisions.”  
“I know that.” He grabbed her hand. “I just know you tend to ignore when you’re sick. And I just worry about you.”  
Lucy was too happy to argue but she knew they’d probably be having it out about this in the future. That was their way. Bickering, sometimes a screaming match, frustrated words and then profuse apologies once their tempers cooled. The second the storm passed they were better than ever.  
She flipped on the movie and the light. “We didn’t get an actual Valentines Day dinner so I guess a movie at home will do.”  
“Are you trying to get the baby interested in classic films already, Preston?” Wyatt pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and put on both of them. She smiled as she curled up with her head on his lap.  
“Of course.” Lucy chuckled. “Would you think I’d do anything else?”  
“Nope.” Lucy felt herself start to drift off at the soothing sensation of his hands in her hair.  
“This is the best Valentine's Day ever.” His enthusiasm was both endearing and annoying.  
“I wish I could agree but I spent the majority of the day puking my guts out worse than that time I got food poisoning from a tuna sandwich.”  
“Well, I mean….” He trailed off.  
“Relax. I agree. Puking aside, it has been the best Valentines Day. Last year I was trying to go to dinner with Noah and making up excuses about why I didn’t want to go home with him. When I got home my mom gave me a lecture and then I started drinking alone in my room because I was a pathetic woman who was miserable over a guy I couldn’t have.”  
“Last year I was home alone drinking and trying really hard not to think about you.”  
“Did it work?” Lucy asked. She’d briefly tried with Noah in a short-lived sexual relationship that had ended up making her feel like she’d been using him. All attempts to forget that one kiss with Bonnie and Clyde. By the time Valentines Day had rolled around, she’d realized the futility of it all.  
“No,” He gave her a small smile. “Not at all.”  
Lucy gave a startled gasp, “Next year, there will be three of us.”  
“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if Lucy really was pregnant by Valentines Day but I wouldn't be surprised considering the ages of the twins. Poor girl. She's really miserable. I feel like she might be obstinate and not want to bother Wyatt to get the medicine. I also think she's just a little worried about his reaction since things are moving so fast. By the way, the anti-nausea medicine they give to pregnant women really does work super fast.  
> I really don't think either Lucy or Wyatt are attached to a holiday like Valentines Day. I personally don't like it very much. But this year is special. We also get a deleted scene for Valentines Day so be sure to check out The Timeless Room's twitter page on Valentines Day (there are rumors this scene is a Lyatt one and a good one at that).


	3. Happy Mother's Day, Lucy Preston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be a rough day, but she has a new beginning to look forward to. (First Mother's Day).

Mother’s Day was a lot. She had a complicated and painful relationship with her mom. And her mom was currently dead. Last Mother’s Day she’d spent with her at brunch before Garcia Flynn called her away to chase after the Mothership. This year she wanted to crawl in a hole and cry.  
Seeing all the people talking about their wonderful mom’s made her heart ache. Her mom had been lying to her the whole time. Her mother had done horrible things to her. But she loved her.   
Her coworkers were understandably sympathetic about her mother’s loss. But the truth was far more complicated than any of them dreamed. None of them knew that Carol Preston had died by the hands of Emma Whitmore. None of them knew Carol Preston was part of an evil cult bent on destroying history. No, they only knew the Carol of her books, a woman who wrote carefully crafted narratives.   
This year was different in more than one way. For one thing she was a mother now. Well, not since her babies hadn’t been born yet, but she still think it counted. She sat up and padded her way to the bathroom. She was four months along and already she felt heavier and bulkier, as if the added weight made her clumsy body even more unwieldy. That sucked. To be honest, pregnancy was miserable. She kept waiting for the glow to appear. Instead her skin was sallow, she felt like throwing up all the time and her energy had plummeted.   
Blinking back tears, she pressed her hand to her growing stomach. It hurt thinking about her mother on this day. She remembered the Mother’s Day before the whole time traveling thing and spending the day at home with her mom and sister. Amy made her mother her favorite meal, chicken parmigiana and Lucy had bought cupcakes with flowers painted into the frosting. Her mother had been unable to eat most of it, but she had smiled and laughed. Now Amy was gone, and her mother was gone, and it was so sad.   
She tried smiling as she remembered that she was now a mother. The growing babies inside of her were a precious reminder that she was able to go on. As painful as her losses had been, life was moving steadily onward. She went to the kitchen and made some tea, coffee was unfortunately off limits, the warm steam making her feel a little less icky. Wyatt was already in the kitchen and she was surprised when the scent of pancakes hit her nose. Her morning nausea had finally gotten better so she could eat a little each morning and pancakes tended to go down well. She smiled as he flipped the pancake and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Happy Mother’s Day.”  
“I’m not quite getting that title.” She murmured.   
“You do. I mean you’re putting in the tough work. That definitely means something.” His hand fell on her stomach. “I mean once these girls are out in the world there is something I can do. But right now, I can’t do anything to help them.”  
Lucy nodded. Apart from making her pancakes and helping her there really wasn’t anything he could do. Her body was in complete control. It scared her to think about what would happen once her body no longer sheltered the babies. They’d be vulnerable.   
“Thanks for the pancakes.” She grinned at him and snagged a strawberry from the bowl.   
“It’s the least I can do.” He turned off the burner and placed the plate on the table. Lucy sat down heavily, wincing at the way her body felt off balance. The doctor said it was normal to gain weight much faster than normal considering she was carrying twins. “Besides I am kind of responsible for this happening.”  
Lucy laughed. He was responsible. They both were. They hadn’t planned to have kids quite so soon, but she didn’t care one bit. It was just as well she hadn’t the opportunity to overthink it. She’d have worried herself right out of it between the occasional lingering worry over Jessica, the whole Rittenhouse thing, and her fear that she’d become her mother. “You are.”  
He looked proud not sorry. His eyes fell on her and his smiled widened. She was happy about the pregnancy but feeling miserable dimmed her joy. He was absolutely over the moon ecstatic to an annoying degree. She’d never seen him so happy. His bright blue eyes always looked like they were shining, and a smile was permanently attached to his face. His hand reached over to grasp hers. “I can’t believe it. We’re going to be parents. By this time next year, they’ll be here.”  
Lucy couldn’t believe it either. Just a few short months ago her life seemed a vast, empty field of nothingness. Abandoned by her mother, missing her sister, trapped in an underground bunker, recently kidnapped and coexisting with her former lover’s returned wife she’d felt like she’d reached the end of her rope. And now, here she was, happily eating pancakes made by said lover and about to have two children. Her poor despairing self wouldn’t have known what to do. Even that sad version of her which had showed up wouldn’t have known what to say.   
“We need to figure out the names.” Lucy said.   
“Well, Amy for one.” He spoke instantly.  
Lucy blinked and nodded. “Yeah, she’d be thrilled.”  
“What about the other munchkin?” He asked.  
“What about your mother’s name?” Lucy asked.  
“Her name was Katherine.” He replied.  
“Well, what about that?” Lucy asked.  
“Maybe it could be a middle name? Amy Katherine sounds good.”   
“Ok.” Lucy replied. “That still doesn’t solve the other name problem.”  
“What about Flynn?” He didn’t look at her as he spoke, his grip tightening.  
Lucy was astonished. She hadn’t even really thought of the name considering they were having two girls and Flynn was usually a boy’s name. (Which was ridiculous and fuck gender norms and such. But Wyatt didn’t really think like that.) And well, the fact that he’d never been a fan of Flynn, it made her start. The fact that he’d come to respect the man enough to want to name his daughter after him, well, that was something.  
She came around the table, and sat herself on the edge of his chair, “Do you really mean that or are you saying it because you think I’d like it?”  
“I want to please you.” He said as she ran a hand along his cheek. “But more importantly, we wouldn’t be here if not for Flynn. I think it’s fitting. And I know it’s more of a boy’s name, but I don’t think you’ve ever cared about that and I don’t anymore. If she doesn’t like the name, she can change it.”  
Lucy leaned in and kissed him, the taste of pancakes and syrup lingering in her mouth. “I love you.” She murmured.  
“I love you too.” She teetered precariously on her perch and he pulled her into his lap, arms wrapped snugly around her.   
“I’m not going to be that stupid asshole anymore who threw away every chance he got because he was jealous.”  
“But if it makes you uncomfortable, we aren’t naming her after him. I don’t want it to affect how you feel about her or her name.” Lucy said firmly. “It’s like naming her Jessica. That would make me feel uncomfortable even though I know the Jessica you knew was a fine person.”  
“It’s not the same thing. Sure, I was never Flynn’s biggest fan, but he did a noble thing.” She reared up as he placed a hand on her growing belly. “These little ones wouldn’t be here if not for that. And besides, now that I know what it’s like to be a parent, I can’t blame someone for going a little crazy.”  
Lucy swallowed hard. “You can’t say they wouldn’t be here. Somehow we would have figured out something.”  
“No,” he gave her a sad smile, “He did the thing I should have done. I should have been the one to die in 2012. I would have been.”  
That thought was unthinkable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. She was more emotional than usual but even normally her heart felt wrung by pain. “Don’t you dare say that.” She admonished.  
“So that’s why I think it’s a good name.”   
Lucy lifted her head, “I love you so much.”  
“Me too, baby, me too.”   
Lucy leaned over and picked up his fork to take a bite of pancakes. He protested about her blatant food stealing until she giggled and fed him some herself. “That will shut you up.”  
Breakfast finally finished they washed the dishes and Lucy sank down on the sofa to turn on a movie. “Hey, we have plans.”  
Lucy looked up, “please let’s not do a restaurant. Way too many people.”  
He grinned at her. “No restaurants. It’s a surprise though.”  
Lucy sighed and stood up. “Ok. Better be worth it.”  
Dressing in a comfortable sundress and flip flops she smiled as they made their way to his car. She didn’t mind driving; she was a safe and careful driver, but he absolutely loved driving. Besides she didn’t know where they were going. She didn’t much care as long as it wasn’t involving a lot of screaming kids and brunch in a crowded restaurant. She couldn’t even drink champagne.  
It was hard to handle a day like this. Both Rufus and Jiya were off with his mom celebrating. Even Denise was at brunch with her family and her elderly mother. But for both her and Wyatt, Mother’s Day meant grief. She only hoped she could find new meaning next year when the twins were born.   
“Do you miss your mom?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I do.” He turned and glanced at her before looking back at the road. “I mean she died when I was little. But she was, she was bright and smiling and she loved me. I miss that. I don’t remember much about what she looked like or sounded like apart from pictures, but I remember she loved me. Maybe if she lived, I’d have been a better person.”  
Lucy’s heart ached hearing that. “You are a good person. Mom or not.”  
He shrugged and smiled, “I try. I think she’d like you. She was an English teacher.”  
Lucy had heard him mention this, but it hadn’t really sunk in. “That’s why you like reading.”  
“She had a lot of books. I was only four when she died but her books were in a box in the attic. I used to go up there to escape from my dad. I started reading all her books because I was bored, and we usually didn’t have TV. So, I’d read. It was dusty and dark, but I’d find a corner near the window and read. When I got older it wasn’t cool to admit you liked to read. I guess I stopped. And afterwards I didn’t have a lot of time.”  
Lucy couldn’t help smiling at the image of a small Wyatt curled up with his mom’s old books. “I did the same thing. Except my mom was the opposite. She always insisted I read a certain kind of book. No cheap novels. It had to be well written and then I’d have to answer a bunch of questions about it. It was like a book club.”  
“We shouldn’t do that with the twins.” He glanced at her stomach. “I want them to be free to be who they want to be. Not based on some person we think they should be.”  
“Yes.” Lucy dreaded turning into her mother. “You’ll stop me if I start loading on too much.”  
“Yeah.” He sighed. “And if I ever shut them out or start getting too angry or controlling, you’ll stop me, right?”  
“I will.” Lucy laid a hand on her stomach. “I promise.”

“Hayward Shoreline National Park.” Lucy read. “I used to come here on Sunday afternoons with my family.”  
“I thought it would be a good place to have a picnic.”  
Lucy laughed happily. “It’s perfect.”  
She was happy that they both had an aversion to crowds and too much hustle and bustle. They were home bodies. It suited her just find to sit home with an enjoyable book and a bottle of wine. She didn’t mind going out with Rufus and Jiya, but she didn’t really like the usual social scene.   
“You brought some food?” She asked eagerly. Her appetite had returned vigorously. She’d never been so hungry in her life. It made sense considering she was eating for three.  
“Of course.” He shook his head. “I know how much you can pack away right now.”  
Lucy flushed. “I’m eating for three.”  
“I know. It’s impressive.”   
She walked along the trail for a short distance, but he was careful to keep hold of her hand to steady her. She was never very steady on her feet and the pregnancy left her feeling off balance. A tumble on the damp rocks could be extremely dangerous. “It’s only a short distance away.”  
She was relieved. The tiredness hit her unexpectedly and made her feel like collapsing. “Good, these kids are wiping me out.”  
“Think about it. In another couple of years, we’ll be like them.” He pointed to all the parents chasing after kids and the exhausted stressed out expressions on their faces.  
“Please don’t remind me.” Lucy pleaded. It was exhilarating and terrifying. Once the twins were no longer inside of her, she wouldn’t be able to protect them. And besides, these tiny specks of humans looked like little hurricanes.   
“You brought chocolate.” Lucy said in excitement. “God, I love you.”  
He laughed. “If I knew it was this easy to bribe you, I’d have done it sooner.”  
She craved sweets right now. The sandwich was fine, but she was homing in on the little pastry things with chocolate and cream. Breathing in the salty air she felt peace settle in. She’d gone here a lot with her family. Amy had been there. And somehow, as strange as it might seem, she felt Amy’s presence beside her. Amy’s laugh lingered in the air. She could only imagine how excited Amy would be about the twins. She’d be so happy to be an aunt.   
“I feel Amy today.” She said softly.   
“That’s good.” He held her hand for a second. “She’ll always be with you.”  
Lucy swallowed. “I know she’d be proud of me. I just feel guilty not trying to bring her back. But I know Amy would never want to be brought back if it could damage the timeline or if she ended up Rittenhouse.”  
“You don’t know she would…” Wyatt began.  
“My mom was Rittenhouse. I don’t know about my dad; I mean Amy’s dad. If they brought her up from birth, well we all know how that turns out.” Lucy blinked. “I’d have kept trying to change her. Over and over. I’d have listened to her no matter how much it could be dangerous.”  
“That’s what they do. They turn the people we love against us.” Wyatt sighed. “I know. I understand why you didn’t try. Because believe me, dead is better than what they do to the people you care about.”  
“Being erased is worse than death. But I’d want my Amy back. Not some Rittenhouse Amy.” Lucy took another bite of salad. 

 

Food finished and trash disposed of, they wandered off a short distance away. Finding a shady spot near some rocks she sank down and said, “I think I’m taking my afternoon nap now.”  
She felt as lazy as a cat sunning as she stretched out on the picnic blanket. “This is nice.” She murmured.   
She dropped into a comfortable doze, the gentle breeze keeping the sun from warming her too much and the scent of the ocean calming her. Her ever present anxiety dropped away. An hour later she woke up, the children screaming a short distance away pulling her out of her cat nap.  
“Feeling better?” He asked.  
“Yeah, much better.” Lucy sat up and tried to control her wind-blown hair. Her hair was known for becoming a tangled mess. She preferred her carefully controlled waves, but Wyatt liked her curly haired. She’d always roll her eyes because no matter how much fun he found playing with her hair she’d have to untangle it and get it into shape the next day.   
“I got you a gift.”   
“I’m not a mother yet.” Lucy said.   
“Well, the twins are a little young to be giving gifts. So, I thought I’d do it for them.” His eyes sought hers out.   
“Thank you.” She ripped the flowered paper off the package, chuckling a little at the clumsiness of the wrapping. Wyatt was many things but good at wrapping was not one of them.  
Inside she found two books. My First Year. Two matching volumes. “I thought you could put all your memories of the twins and stuff there.”  
Lucy smiled as she opened the books. “It’s like the journal but not for a dystopian time travel loop.”  
“I know you like writing things down. I just thought it would be nice for them to look at some day.”   
“I love it.” Lucy blinked back tears and gave him a kiss.  
“Michelle actually mentioned they did something like this for their kids. I looked on Amazon and there it was. I got two so both can have one.”  
“Thank you.” Lucy knew her anxiety would calm by writing things down. Tracking all the changes her body was going through would help remind her that this process was normal. That she was doing fine.   
This was an ordinary life. She couldn’t get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a few days late but I got obsessed with the idea of writing about Lucy's first Mother's Day outside of the bunker. It hurts because I think it would be a difficult holiday for her considering her mother's death. Fortunately, she's got the twins to look forward to. I try to balance out the fluff with the difficulty of dealing with a holiday that people expect to be all fun and games. I don't think Lucy would want to be around a bunch of people celebrating which is why they go off and spend some time in nature.  
> Now that I think about it I feel like both Lucy and Wyatt are kind of left out a lot of the time. Everyone else has a family (except maybe Mason) so holidays must be difficult. I'm just glad they have each other and soon the twins. I love the idea of Lucy starting a memory book for the twins where she can talk about her adventures. I think it would help with some of her natural anxiety. Also, it might look like I'm making her physically weak, but carrying twins is no joke. You need to rest a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this one for Lucy's birthday (Jan 24th) but I got too busy. Then I decided to post a second part for the Lyattverse Valentines Day challenge.  
> I don't normally write pure sugary fluff but I decided to go for it. They deserve it after all the angst they've had. I also love Jiya and Lucy having some bonding time and some R and R. And of course, Wyatt would try to get her a replica of her locket and then buy her a cake and forget about it because they were too busy doing ahem...other things. Fortunately, Lucy did eventually get some cake.   
> Look for part 2 either tomorrow or the next day. Valentine's edition.


End file.
